¿Hermanos o simple coincidencia?
by Dreimind
Summary: Ninguno de los dos podía aceptar, por muy descabellada que resultara la idea de ultimo minuto que los acusaran de aquella barbaridad, la sola mención de la frase "hermanos" les producía un escalofrío y les hacia dudar sobre sus propias convicciones. /(Law x Tashigi)/


**Disclaimer: **One Piece no me pertenece todo es obra de Eiichiro Oda.

**Nota de autora: **pongo aquí en este **One-shot** mi pequeña teoría...bastante extraña... bueno ya me diréis

* * *

By: Hielaine.-

* * *

**¿Hermanos? O simple coincidencia.**

No permitiría que el día se le nublara ante tal estúpido comentario, mucho menos si podía sacar provecho de él y _''_entretenerse_''_ un buen rato.

No por ello la situación le agradaba, claro que no. Aunque no lo reconociera, se sentía indignado.

No sabia si reír o asesinar a esa anciana decrepita por decir tales tonterías, mas el capitán de los piratas Heart decidió callar y analizar la situación que se erguía ante él.

- Vamos jóvenes, abrid los ojos, sabéis que lo que os digo es verdad.

Las palabras roncas, desvaídas, cursis y sin sentido que había pronunciado aquella mujer harapienta rondaron por la mente del oji gris, pero nada tenia sentido alguno; el joven rodó sus ojos hacia la anciana frente a si, la causante de haber interrumpido su combate con aquella marine tan orgullosa; recordaba lo que le había dicho a esta ultima en su estadía en Punk Hazard _''_los débiles no deciden como morir_''_ ahora el joven Law estaba recapacitando sobre la idea de no matarla, de saber lo odiosa y persistente que podía ser la chica la habría matado a penas hubiese tenido oportunidad ¡pero no! Ahora llegaba una vieja loca afirmando que él y aquella odiosa mujer de anteojos eran hermanos ¿Dónde se ha visto semejante estupidez? Aunque claro, el moreno debía recordar que en aquellas turbulentas aguas lo inesperado siempre salta a tu encuentro.

El capitán pirata observo a la chica a su lado quien ya se había recuperado de su estupefacción, y lo miraba con una expresión… nada muy agradable.

La peliazul curvo sus labios en una fina línea recta, su disgusto era evidente – blasfemias, tonterías, inaceptable – mascullo enojada clavando su mirada en la de aquel moreno de ojos grises que sonreía confiadamente, irritándola más, su corazón dudo, pero su mente era inflexible y aquella señora… aquella era solo y simplemente una vieja decrepita diciendo estupideces. ¿Cómo era posible que ella fuese hermana de un vil pirata, y no cualquier pirata, estamos hablando de Trafalgar Law el mismo que la humillo años atrás en Punk Hazard?

Tashigi sintió el enorme impulso de partir en dos a aquella anciana o arrestarla por insultarla de tal manera, de solo recordar lo que les había dicho minutos atrás, sentía como la sangre le hervía pero no hizo nada, por mas ganas que tuviese y por mas que la sangre le hirviera no hizo nada contra la anciana, así no era ella, su punto de vista ante la justicia era muy diferente y lejano como para atentar contra civiles indefensos. En resumidas cuentas, aquella otra mujer estaba delirando, debía tomarlo con calma, por más que le costase, debía calmarse.

La chica de anteojos suspiro tratando de serenarse, intentando encontrar el meollo del asunto. ¿Qué tenia ella y aquel pirata en común para que una vieja loca afirmase que fuesen hermanos? Tashigi observo con detenimiento al hombre a su lado reparando en los detalles más comunes, ambos tenían el cabello color azul, él un poco más oscuro que ella ¿y qué? Muchas personas tenían el mismo color de cabello y eso no los hacia hermanos, ni parientes siquiera, según el informe que había leído Tashigi, aquel pirata y ella habían nacido el mismo día ¿y qué? Muchas personas nacían el mismo día eso tampoco les hacia hermanos a demás, según el mismo informe Trafalgar Law era originario del North Blue y ella…ella recordaba estar alguna vez en esa tierra gélida, pero estaba segura que no procedía de allí.

De hecho eran muchas más las diferencias que semejanzas la que los unían, como por ejemplo… él era un pirata y ella un marine, y esa es una gran diferencia – se dijo la peliazul.

- Yo me largo – mascullo enojada la chica guardando su katana, caminando en sentido contrario de donde estaba el pirata, no estaba de humor para andar escuchando sandeces.

- ¿Huyes? – las palabras calmadas y con cierto tono burlesco del pirata la hicieron detenerse, a los pocos pasos dados.

- Nunca – contesto la chica volviendo sus pasos hacia él, sosteniéndole la mirada a aquel pirata, su rostro fino resaltaba aquella arrogancia y determinación que lograba superar, incluso, la debilidad de la chica, aunque claro, ahí que reconocer que Tashigi no era débil… al menos no con la espada.

El rostro de la capitana del G-5 se mostró furioso, aunque la misma palabra se hacia pequeña para lo que sentía en ese momento, que si bien Tahigi no era la persona violenta y cruel que inspiraba temor y respeto entre los mas grandes fuertes piratas, era una chica con una voluntad inquebrantable y una justicia incuestionable, pero no por ello aquella sonrisilla burlona no lograba sacarla de sus cabales ¿es qué acaso ese pirata intentaba humillarla nuevamente?

- ¿Te burlas de mí? – bramo la chica molesta, apretando su katana con fuerza, dispuesta a desenvainar a la mera señal de peligro, propio de un animal asustadizo, pero claro, Tashigi no tenia miedo, claro que no, es solo que no se puede bajar la guardia, menos frente a un ser tan traicionero como un pirata.

- Como crees... – respondió el hombre con fingida indignación que si no hubiese sido por aquella sonrisilla burlesca que acompañaba sus palabras, tal vez, y digo tal vez Tashigi habría pensado en creerle.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar en toda su gloria y majestad, ambos seres, enemigos por naturaleza se sostenían la mirada arrogante como eran, la tensión en el ambiente se podía incluso palpar y aquellas miradas de odio y repulsión que ambos seres se dedicaban de poder matar lo habrían hecho, que si bien las palabras sobraban ante tal cruenta y muda batalla.

Trafalgar Law se caracterizaba por su semblante relajado y confiado, el moreno solía analizar la situación antes de dar el próximo movimiento, el cual tardase o no seria, letal. Como buen medico que realiza sus estudios antes de diagnosticar a su paciente, el joven capitán pirata reparo en los detalles comunes de la chica a los cuales no había prestado la mas mínima atención, hasta ahora, claro.

Ambos tenían el cabello color azul – característica más notoria entre ambos y la única en la que el capitán había reparado – uno más oscuro que el otro, eso no era razón suficiente para acusarles de _''_hermanos_''_ de hecho habían varios rasgos físicos a los cuales Trafalgar, siendo medico no podía evitar analizar, ni siquiera una prueba de ADN – en la que claramente ninguno de los dos gustaría realizar – era necesaria, a leguas se notaba el NO-parecido de ambos, no por ello el cirujano no iba a divertirse un ratito con la voluntad y mente débil de aquella _''_descerebrada_''_ mujer.

- ¿Hermana? – inquirió burlesco el moreno, que si bien el no era quien gustase de conversar con marines, ni de echar bromas así como así debía reconocer que había encontrado el punto débil (uno de tantos) de su reciente entretenimiento de cabellera azul y gafas.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – el medico sonrío satisfecho ante la reacción que se esperaba de la chica_ ''_el paciente se tomo el medicamento_''_ se dijo el moreno manteniendo aquella sonrisita odiosa que produjo la cólera de la peliazul quien con su arma desenfundada le apuntaba amenazante - ¡hermana de un pirata jamás! ¡esa mierda yo no me la trago! – escupió con odio la chica apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

- Pero que modales…

- Jóvenes no peleen... – intervino la anciana causante de tal embrollo.

- ¡CÁLLESE! – ambos enemigos se miraron sorprendidos y molestos, haber dicho la misma frase, en el mismo tono y a la misma persona, no era algo de lo cual alegrarse, mucho menos a quienes se les acusa de _''_hermandad_''._

Se miraron furtivamente una vez más ¿Qué puede ser más odioso que te acusen de tan estrafalaria y estúpida deducción? ¿Hermana de un pirata? ¡Y un cuerno! ¿Hermano de un marine? ¡Ni en sus pesadillas mas alocadas y perversas!

- ¡NO! – volvieron a rugir ambos al unísono, la joven peliazul guardo su katana, subiéndose las gafas que se le resbalaban por la nariz, Law se dedico a mirarla. Algo no iba bien.

Sostuvieron nuevamente sus miradas en silencio, el ex – Shichibukai quien se había mostrado tranquilo parecía dudar ante sus propias palabras, ante su propio diagnostico como medico. El corazón de la chica dudo, pero su mente era inflexible y su justicia irrefutable. Ninguno de los dos podía aceptar, por muy descabellada que resultara la idea de ultimo minuto que los acusaran de aquella barbaridad, la sola mención de la frase_ ''_hermanos_''_ les producía un escalofrío y les hacia dudar sobre sus propias convicciones.

La entretención había terminado.

- ¡NO! - gritaron convencidos de sus palabras o al menos así creían ellos, dudar sobre sus convencimientos era lo ultimo que necesitaban, desapareciendo cada cual por su lado, olvidándose del combate que otra vez quedaba pendiente para otra ocasión que ambos no esperaban, pero que tenia sin duda que llegar.

* * *

_**Nota de autora: **pido disculpas, por lo incoherente que pueda resultar el relato y la mala interpretación de las palabras, que, aunque estuve con diccionario en mano (como siempre) siempre ahí algo que se pasa sin que uno se de cuenta o logre entender del todo._

_Espero les halla gustado y si ahí alguna observación que hacer me gustaría escucharla, ''leerla'' en este caso. Puedo decir que quede conforme, no feliz pero conforme._

_P.D: a demás este par tiene varias cosas en común como para que aquella idea surja._

_1.- tienen el cabello del mismo color (azul) claro que en el anime a Law se le cambia su color de pelo por uno negro perenne._

_2.- están de cumpleaños el mismo día (seis de octubre)_

_3.- uno es de la marine y el otro pirata (y esa es una gran relación)_

_¿Qué me decís?_

Hielaine.-


End file.
